


The Slow Growth of Large Plantlife

by Chrononautical



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Middle-Earth-Imagines, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has a Bulbasaur.





	The Slow Growth of Large Plantlife

**Author's Note:**

> So I said to myself: Be the crack you want to see in the world. Mostly just speculation about what sort of Pokemon various characters would have as a buddy. (Kili has a Luxray. Discuss.)

Seedy was the smallest Bulbasaur in the Shire. For decades before the wizard interrupted Bilbo’s quiet morning smoke and tricked him into an adventure, Seedy sunned in the garden at Bag End, munched along with all of his meals, and slept at the foot of Bilbo’s bed. If she wasn’t the adventuring sort that was fine. Neither was Bilbo. 

The dwarves clearly didn’t think much of her. They didn’t think much of Bilbo either. With short legs and a round belly, Seedy couldn’t run alongside their Ponytas like Fili’s majestic Arcanine. In a fight, her little tangling vines were useless compared to even the slapdash tackle of young Ori’s Geodude. Around the campfire, she didn’t comfort them like Bombur’s massive Snorlax.

Strangely, Thorin liked her. His armored Aggron Deathless was the mightiest pokemon to travel with their company. If anyone had the right to look down on Seedy, it was a king. Especially one with such a companion as Deathless. Instead of scorning her, however, he stroked her skull ridges and found the place just under her foliage where scratching made her trill. Soon enough, Seedy was spending as much time in his lap as she did in Bilbo’s. 

Well, she was always a mercenary for warmth. Bilbo didn’t mind. She deserved some comfort. Their long road through trolls, giants, goblins, mountains, and dark places was hardly suitable for a little bulb like her. Even if they were treated to a stop in Rivendell.

Rivendell was incredible. It had grass-types Bilbo could never have imagined, including beautiful dancing Bellossoms. According to Gandalf, they were a rare strain of Oddish cultivated by the elves. One couldn’t pass two hills in the Shire without tripping over an Oddish, but Bilbo had never seen a Bellossom outside of a book. Seedy loved the place. Bounding through the fertile gardens, she quickly became a favorite with the floating Igglybuffs who filled the place with music. She would fling the little pink pokemon high in the air with her vines and bounce them on her snout for fun. Like Bilbo, Seedy did not much want to leave Rivendell. 

It was much nicer than the dark caverns beneath the Misty Mountains. There were pokemon down there that defied description. The deformed, sightless Feebas in Gollum’s lake were hardly the worst of the lot. After escaping from that place, things only got worse. 

When the pine tree they were cowering in toppled, Seedy’s little vines saved Bilbo’s life. She whipped out and wrapped them around his middle, tugging him to safety. All around them, the dwarves and their pokemon struggled to find purchase on the pine branches. All save one. Thorin rose to his feet. Sword in hand, he charged Azog the Defiler, as though he could face the orcs and their pokemon alone, unaided. As though he could stand like an oaken shield between the Company and danger. 

He fell. 

Azog said something in the black speech. One of the orcs moved toward Thorin. Suddenly, Bilbo was on his feet, leaping into the fray. He cut down one of the Mightyena. He kicked an orc to the ground. Racing, he managed to put himself between the orcs and Thorin, waving his sword to keep them back. 

It wasn’t enough. 

As the orcs continued to advance, green light filled the pine copse, brighter than the fire. At first, Bilbo thought Gandalf was doing some magic. Then he saw her. His little Seedy walking slowly forward, growing with each step. The green leaves of her bulb spread, and a yellow flowerbud sprouted from her back. Opening her now larger mouth, she roared: “IVYSAUR!”

From her bud came a swirling hurricane of razor sharp leaves. They sliced at the orcs and their pokemon with thousands of little cuts. Putting up his only hand, Azog tried to block the whizzing leaves, but lines of red blood traced across his white wrist and pale face. He was not fast enough to dodge or block. None of them were. Hissing and howling in pain from this unexpected attack, the dark creatures paused in their assault. 

And then the Braviary came. 

A year and a day after leaving the Shire, Bilbo Baggins returned. He was riding on the back of the largest Venusaur anyone had ever seen. Her immense golden flower indicated a rare breed that few believed could be the same runt Seedy who they remembered as utterly unremarkable. Hobbits often asked him how he managed to encourage such a bloom from the little plant, and he only answered patience. After all, she spent nearly thirty years as a Bulbasaur before blossoming. 

He never spoke of the Battle of Five Armies. He never spoke of the fall of an Aggron whose name proved inaccurate in the end. Or the way an Arcanine and a Luxray valiantly faced off against a Giratina so terrible that Bilbo trembled to look upon it. He never spoke of death at all. 

Sitting beside his Venusaur, pipe in hand, Bilbo Baggins scratched the place beneath her foliage that made her trill. She was his little Seedy, no matter her size.


End file.
